Something Surprising
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: Abby wakes up and discovers something very, very surprising.


Abby shifted on her bed uncomfortably. Normally, her sheets were soft against her skin and her pillow was fluffy but somehow, today, it all felt wrong. For one thing, it felt like her bed was too small, but that couldn't be right. After all, she had a queen sized bed.

She blinked and squinted around the room. Somehow, it all looked different. A bit fuzzy.

Abby could feel her heart sinking. Surely, she wasn't starting to become short-sighted? Both her parents wore glasses. She had always been scared that she was going to end up with them.

She lifted up her hand to rub her eyes and winced.

It felt like she had just poked herself in the eyes with something pointy.

It was then that Abby suddenly noticed something. Her skin was gray and mottled. She lifted up her arm and stared at her hand. Or rather, she stared at what her hand had become. It was a claw with sharp and pointy nails.

She tried to get out of bed but fell onto the floor. Abby winced as she heard the sound of her nails scrabbling on the wooden floor. With effort, she managed to pull herself up into a reasonably upright position and walk into the bathroom.

Abby stared at the mirror.

She blinked and stared some more.

She tried to rub her eyes with her hands, but ended up poking herself in the face with one of those really sharp nails.

Somehow, Abby realised, she had turned into a dinosaur.

-***-

"Connor!" she tried to yell but all that came out of her mouth was a roar.

Abby was puzzled when she heard a similar roar come from outside of the bathroom. She spun around and almost jumped out of her skin. There, in front of her, was another dinosaur. It stared at her, saliva dripping from its fangs, claws curved. It took a step forward.

She inched backwards and looked around the bathroom, trying to find something she could defend herself with. "Go away!" she tried to yell again.

To her surprise, the dinosaur in front of her took a step backwards. There seemed to be fear in its eyes. She blinked. That didn't seem right. From her brief look in the mirror, it looked like she was a smaller dinosaur than the one in front of her. Of course, Abby hadn't a clue why a dinosaur was in her house to begin with, or why she had been turned into one, but she decided to leave hysterics for later.

The dinosaur in front of her growled menacingly and roared.

Oh shit, Abby thought and gulped. She lifted up her arms and glared at how puny they looked. She didn't think the dinosaur body she had could take on this new adversary.

The dinosaur took a step forward and suddenly Abby noticed that it had the remnants of a t-shirt on it. She stared. It was the remnants of Connor's t-shirt. She started to have a really bad feeling. What if it had eaten Connor?

She growled almost instinctively, in anger. They were just half a metre away from each other now. Abby gnashed her teeth together. If this … monster had eaten Connor, she would make it pay.

Again, she saw the look of fear in the other dinosaur's eyes.

Abby was puzzled. Suddenly, she noticed something on her arm. It was her wristwatch and it was cutting into her circulation.

She looked up at the t-shirt that was hanging on the dinosaur in front of her in scraps. She then looked back down at her watch again.

Abby was beginning to have that bad feeling again.

-***-

It took her half an hour to explain it to Connor that she had also been turned into a dinosaur. It was half an hour of delicately writing on the mirror in the bathroom with her lipstick. Abby winced as she remembered how expensive that particular lipstick was.

_How did this happen?_ Connor scrawled the words onto the floor of the bathroom. Abby almost giggled as she watched him, a dinosaur, bent over the tiled floor.

_No idea_, she replied.

Abby realised they couldn't exactly go outside. Not in their current state. And looking at their claws, she doubted they could dial a phone properly. In any case, they couldn't talk.

She looked over at Connor. Even as a dinosaur, she could tell that he was rather annoyed and upset at the situation. For that matter, so was she. Abby suspected she was barely suppressing hysterics.

Carefully, Abby picked her way over to where Connor was and attempted to hug him. She could feel her dinosaur body rebel against the action. It just wasn't a dinosaur thing to do, to hug another dinosaur. Especially a bigger dinosaur. Especially a bigger male – oh!

Abby blinked as she felt something react inside her dinosaur body.

She took a step backwards and barely smothered a giggle as she looked down. Now Connor looked unbelievably embarrassed.

He leaned over and wrote: _sorry_.

Abby suspected that if she was in her human body, she would be blushing furiously. In her current body, it was all she could do to stop herself from jumping him. Of course, she wasn't going to. Of course not. They were dinosaurs. It was ridiculous. Besides, Abby certainly wasn't going to have her first sex in over a year be some sort of dinosaur sex. No, that was definitely not on.

Connor leaned over again. _Computers_, he wrote.

Abby's eyes widened. Yes, that could work. They could try to log onto the computer and write an email to Jenny or Nick or Lester.

_Let's try it_, she wrote, studiously ignoring Connor's obvious erection.


End file.
